lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Nummers
4 8 15 16 23 42 Tijdens het tweede seizoen van LOST werd onthuld dat de nummers een code vormen die om de 108 minuten moet ingetikt worden op de computer in het station De Zwaan (merk op dat 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108). Door het invoeren gaat de teller terug naar 108 minuten. Als iemand niet op tijd de nummers invoert, zullen de getallen veranderen in hiërogliefen. Tijdens het veranderen van de getallen is iemand nog altijd in staat de getallenreeks af te maken en op execute te drukken. Hierdoor zal het aftellen opnieuw beginnen bij 108. In de Lost Experience werd onthuld dat deze zes getallen de kernwaarden zijn van de Valenzetti-vergelijking, een wiskundige formule om het einde van de mensheid te voorspellen. Het doel van het DHARMA-Initiatief is het wijzigen van de factoren die leiden tot de ondergang van de mensheid, hetgeen aangegeven wordt door een verandering in ten minste één van de getallen. Noteer dat het mysterieuze project waarvoor het Luik gebouwd werd het "Dharma-Initiatief" genoemd wordt. Het woord "Dharma" betekent "morele plicht", en het getal 108 is zeer belangrijk in Boeddhistische en Hindoeïstische mythologie. Voor vele Boeddhisten zijn er 108 zondes van de mensheid. Feiten * De nummers zijn 4 8 15 16 23 42. * De som van de nummers is 108. * Het product van de nummers is 7418880. * De nummers worden gebruikt om de aftelklok in De Zwaan op nul te zetten. * De bemanning van De Zwaan werd normaal gezien om de 540 dagen (108x5) vervangen. Dit betekent dat elke bemanning de nummers ten minste 7200 keer moet intikken. * Er zijn 42 rijen met zetels in het vliegtuig. * De nummers komen de gehele serie willekeurig terug in de levens van de personages. Let op kleine details zoals hotelkamernummers, kluisnummers en zelfs het vluchtnummer 815 natuurlijk. * Hurley denkt dat de nummers vervloekt zijn, dat ze ongeluk brengen. Voorkomen thumb|right|[[Hurley|Hurleys winnende lottoticket.]] Alle nummers samen * Op het toegangsluik naar de Zwaan * Op het medicijn dat Desmond inspuit in zijn arm * Op het buisje waarmee Claire werd ingespoten in het Medisch Station * Ingetikt in de computer. * Uitgesproken door Leonard in de psychiatrische instelling * Wanneer Hurley voorbij 6 spelers van een vrouwelijk voetbalteam rijdt in de luchthaven, dragen de uniformen de nummers (in volgorde). * Als Hurleys auto in panne valt gaat de snelheidsmeter achtereenvolgens (in km/h) van 16 naar 15 naar 8 naar 4. Het dashboard toont ook een temperatuur van 23 graden Celsius en 43 km/u op de afstandsmeter. * Winnende lottocijfers gebruikt door Hurley * Een uitzending van de nummers leidde Danielle naar het eiland * Danielles nota's bevatten de nummer 7 keer onder mekaar, samen met een wiskundige formule. * Op de brandkastdeur in de Zwaan * Op het plafond in de grot waar Locke Sawyer mee naar toe neemt staan de nummers gekoppeld aan de namen; 4 John Locke, 8 Hugo Reyes, 15 James Ford, 16 Sayid Jarrah, 23 Jack Shepard, 42 Sun/Jin Kwon * Nummers van de auto's van de LAPD-politie in Two for the Road Afzonderlijke nummers Zie de afzonderlijke artikels: Som: 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108 (1+0+8='9') Product: 4 * 8 * 15 * 16 * 23 * 42 = 7418880 (7+4+1+8+8+8+0=36 | 3+6='9') Gemiddelde: (4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42)/6=18 (1+8='9') Som op andere manier: 4 + 8 + 1 + 5 + 1 + 6 + 2 + 3 + 4 + 2 = 36 -> 3 + 6 = 9 Combinaties Een combinatie met een apart artikel is 815 (of 0815) Stoelnummers van Vlucht 815 :* 15D - James Ford of Sawyer* :* 16A - Sayid* :* 23A - Jack :* 23D - Rose :* 23E - Bernard :* 42F - Ana-Lucia (*) nog niet officieel bevestigd. Allerlei * Drive Shaft is nummer 234 op de jukebox. (23 & 4) * In de film over het Dharma-Initiatief wordt het getal 540 genoemd. (108x5) * In Whatever the Case May Be is het nummer van de bankkluis met het speelgoedvliegtuig van Kate #815 * Het getal op de tape van de inlichtingendienst die Sayid zag was 23108-42 * Anthony Coopers kluis in Lockdown was #1516. * De branddeurkaart in dezelfde episode toont de formule "√16. √64. √225" onder De Vlam, hetgeen uitkomt in 4, 8, en 15. * Shannons vader stierf in het hospitaal om 8:15. *In Deus Ex Machina brengt Locke zijn moeder naar vleugels 8 en 15. *Er waren 23 overlevenden in de staartsectie. 15 stierven of werden ontvoerd door de Anderen, 8 bleven over. *In "Dave" zegt Hurleys psychiater dat er 23 mensen op het ingestorte dek stonden, en dat het gemaakt was voor 8 (15 te veel. Samen met Hurley, 16 te veel). *In "Homecoming" probeert Charlie een Heatherton C815-kopieermachine te verkopen. *De systeemfout die de crash veroorzaakte vond plaats om 4:16. *In "Exodus" zien we dat Hurley in de luchthaven een groep footballspelers passeert waar de spelers elk een nummer dragen van the numbers op hun shirt. *In "Live Together, Die Alone" geeft Libby Desmond $4 voor zijn koffie, en hij vraagt haar $42.000 als grap (om een zeilboot te kopen). *In "Live Together, Die Alone" toont het scherm in het luisterstation het getal 7418880. Dit is het product van 4*8*15*16*23*42. *Jack Shepard wordt gewekt om 8.15 uur, maar ik weet niet meer in welke aflevering. Zie ook De Nummers (theorieën van fans) Category:Nummers Category:Onopgelost Category:Codes Category:Thema's